Our Life Our Problems
by osnapitspolly
Summary: Junior year, no big, right?
1. Sakura

**A/N: So, I decided to start writing again, and finish this story up. New things started in my life and it has been joyful, so to celebrate I am writing again! However, I will take a while to upload because I have just been piling my life with college classes and they are tough! As I was looking back to my old chapters in this story I realized that my writing seemed a little childish, in my opinion, so I'm going to rewrite this whole entire chapter, and possibly the other ones as well, I haven't decided yet! Nevertheless, I will make the story a little friendly reader ha-ha; each chapter will be a new perspective. So, here I go! Enjoy! (:**

**And also, before I forget, I'd like to point out that I don't own Naruto! Like at all! This also goes for the future chapters as well! :D**

CherryBlossom: Hey Pig! (:

BlondeBeauty: Hey Billboard Brow.

CherryBlossom: I'm so nervous about tomorrow!

BlondeBeauty: Stupid, Idkk why you're scared, it's the same people just different year.

CherryBlossom: And? That didn't stop me from embarrassing myself in front of the whole school the past two years.

BlondeBeauty: Those were funny actually. Well, I am excited, but I'm not nervous. Why should I be?

CherryBlossom: Shut up, would you? Because, you haven't fell straight on your ass when trying to dance!

BlondeBeauty: Whose fault was that? You shouldn't have been dancing right in front of the school.

CherryBlossom: It was a dare, from YOU, Ino. In case you have forgotten.

BlondeBeauty: No Sakura, I haven't forgotten, I still laugh about with the rest of the gang about it, and do you remember when Naruto tried to help RIGHT AFTER.

BlondeBeauty: Hello?

BlondeBeauty: Did you get mad? Haha

"Hello." I answered after trying – and failing miserably may I add – to ignore it.

"Mrs. Haruno? This is The General Auto Insurance. I'm calling back-"

"My mom isn't home. May I ask who is calling so she may call you back?" I told the man as I was answering Ino back.

"Akio."

"Ok, well do Akio." I hung up with him and went back to chatting with Ino.

CherryBlossom: Alright, sorry I was answering the phone.

BlondeBeauty: It's fine. Everyone just got online; do you want to video chat with them?

CherryBlossom: Yeah, sounds good, we need to see what classes everyone is in.

I lay down on my stomach as she invited everyone to a video chat.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at everyone, and waved a little.

"Alright, I got amazing news!" Naruto yelled out, fuck, I mean seriously does this dude not know how to quietly talk. "I knew this kid back in grade school and he just texted me and told me he just moved back out here. Believe it!" I rolled my eyes at him when he ignored everyone's shouts.

"What's his name?" Temari asked – she's the oldest out of all of us.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sounds cute to me!

"Wait, his older brother is Itachi Uchiha, right?" I look over to Neji's video box he looks interested, I wonder if I can get him to spill his guts out to me about this kid. I probably won't be able to, he'll probably lecture me about fate or whatever, but definitely is worth a shot.

"Yeah, know him?"

"Kind of, his dad worked beside my dad, before you know, but got transferred." He shrugged and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Cool, yo, what are you doing?"

"Forget it, what's everyone's schedule for school?" I looked at Shikamaru's video box and smiled. He's so quiet, and lazy, and very lazy, but when he wants to get to something, he'll get to the point.

Ino started as usual, "First Period I have Chemistry, then second period I have Spanish 2 then I have break B, third period I have Geometry, fourth period I have AVID 3 then I have lunch B, fifth period I have English 11, and then last and thank the heavens above, sixth period I have U.S. History."

"Cool, for me I have first period U.S. History then I have break A, second period I have English 11/Law, third period I have Geometry, fourth I have AVID 3 then I have lunch B, fifth period I have Criminal Investigation, and sixth period I have Photography 1." I smiled brightly; I take so much pride in my schooling!

"Sounds boring Sakura," I hear Naruto laugh before I even get to look at him.

"Yeah, you think so? At least I'm smart enough to get into these classes. Let's hear what classes you have dumbass." I smirk at him as he starts frowning.

"I'm not a dumbass! First period I have Geometry, second Spanish 2 Break B, third I have Auto Technology 1, fourth I have AVID 3 then lunch B, fifth I have English 11, and sixth period I have Chemistry. See I'm not dumb." Naruto stuck his tongue out at me and started to laugh again.

"You sound like a four year old girl when you laugh, I'd try to stop laughing if I were you." I tell him as he rolls his eyes at me. He knows I'm kidding, I love Naruto, but sometimes he just gets under my skin.

"Would you two just shut up? This is such a drag!" Shikamaru managed to drawl into his mic before putting his head back down.

"Shikamaru what classes do you have?" Hinata quietly stuttered – I smile a little as she looks at me with a little color in her cheeks.

I look over at her; she was the last to enter the group, also being the silent on of the group, I look at Shikamaru as he starts to talk. "First period I have Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus then Break A, second I have English 11/Law, third I have Criminal Investigation, fourth I have AVID 3 then I have Lunch B, fifth I have U.S. History/Law, and sixth I have Student Government."

"You know Nara for a damn lazy ass that only sleeps all day you got a lot of smart ass classes." Kiba – the other jokester of the group besides Naruto, but he has a brain, when he's not hanging out with him – pointed out.

"Yeah well my troublesome mother, whom I may add is beyond scary, would kill me if I got any easy classes again." He rolled his eyes and lay back closing his eyes.

"It's Hinata's turn to tell us about her classes!" Naruto yelled, and once again making Hinata blush a scarlet color, just this time it is a darker caller, I smile a little, and I know what to ask her tomorrow, that's for sure.

She takes a deep breathe, and starts to talk, stuttering a little bit. "First period I have U.S. History, second I have Art 2 then break B, third I have geometry, fourth I have AVID 3 then lunch B, fifth I have English 11, and sixth I have Chemistry."

"Hey guys so far so good, we've gotten all the same lunch and fourth period!" I looked over at TenTen when she started talking – with her hair actually out of her buns – I smile at her.

Ignoring TenTen, Neji told them his schedule, "First period I have U.S. History/Law then I have Break A, second I have Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus, third I have Auto Technology 1, fourth I have AVID 3 then Lunch B-" his pearl colored eyes glaring at the person who interrupted him, I always loved his and Hinata's eyes. So beautiful, both of them, kind of like Gods in their own way.

"Hey TenTen, that's six people so far who've gotten the same fourth period class and the same lunch!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto shut up, and let me continue alright?" Uh oh, Neji's starting to get irritated, "Anyways fifth period I have Psychology AP, and sixth I have English 11/Law."

"My Turn, and if anyone interrupts me I'm going hurt them bad, got it?" Temari said glaring at TenTen and Naruto. TenTen laughed at her, and Naruto nodded a little scared, I roll my eyes again, leave it to Naruto to be scared of her.

"Good. Ok, well, first period I have Criminal Investigation, second I have Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus then I have Break B, third I have English 11/Law, and," she looked at her paper and smirked, "looks like I'm the 7th person in our gang to have fourth period AVID 3 then Lunch B, then fifth period I have U.S. History/Law, and thankfully our last period I have Student Government."

"Cool, I think this year we've gotten lucky! My turn though!" TenTen laughed, and continued, "First period I have U.S. History then Break A, second period I have Geometry, third I have Auto Technology 1, I'm the 8th one in our group to get the same fourth and lunch, fifth period I have Psychology AP, and sixth period I have English 11/Law. It's all up to you Dog! You have better gotten the same fourth and lunch!"

"Shut up cinnamon buns. I have first period with Ino, second with Ino with her Break, third I have it with Ino, same with lunch and fourth, same…with…hey all my classes are the same as her! Cool." He grinned at her, she gave him a disgusted look, but when he looked away, I couldn't help notice her smiling at him, HA! She likes him the Pig likes someone.

"Ok, looks like we all meet up as we usually do and fourth period we sit next to each other, and we leave to our usual spot. Got it?" She's so bossy, "And girls wake up early in the morning and Video Chat me so we can figure out what we're wearing." I nod at her and wave everyone bye as I log off.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this is a slow start, but it's okay, it will get better, I hope, in my opinion. Haha. So this is my revision for the story, I will revise everything else. The story will be in everyone's views. I will finish this story, but it will take some time to finish, as I said before I am in College right now so homework first then story writing later. (: By the way in the next couple chapters I will be promoting my new story, but it will be put on Fictionpress instead, :D Thank you! Sp, read and review! (:**


	2. Ino

**A/N: Okay, so I did decide I was going to redo most of my chapters, well look at that, but no fear I've started to write the rest of the story! It's just taking a little while, but I will get it. Haha. School has been kicking my ass. Taking TWO of the hardest classes in five weeks is not fun nor is it easy. Not only will I get it done but also I will finish this story! :D So thank you to everyone being patient with me I promise to work harder and faster! Anyway on with the story!**

"Ino Yamanaka get up now!" I looked at my clock; 4:30 in the morning, what does this crazy woman want with me this early in the morning.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I turned around looking at the screen of my laptop and groan, I need to eat or do something before I look at the girls. My bed is so inviting, how the hell am I supposed to get up.

"Get up!" I laugh I can hear it; I think its cause knowing her she will come and beat me up. Getting up I go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look at the photo of Sakura and I in grade school. I hate when people mess with her and it is not me. I can't help but smile at the photo, maybe I should get ready. I wash my mouth and put my hair down, _grrr_, okay so maybe I am a little hungry.

I can't help but slide down my stairs I love it. By the time I reach the kitchen I can hear my mom and dad talking, wait, are they talking about me?

"…_pregnant, we need to tell her." _What the actual fuck, I can hear myself clear my throat; they're smiling, as if they were not talking just a minute ago, I roll my eyes at them and grab a banana.

"Sweetheart, you need more than just-"

"I'm okay, anything else?" I know a little harsh, but that is a huge secret. How did I miss that? Ugh.

"We need to have a talk."

"About?" They sigh and look each other, I know that look, and maybe they will tell me. However, I know they won't not until she really shows. Just like the fucking first time. I can feel my eyes start to well up, and I laugh at them to shake it off.

"Look, mom and I just wanted to wish you a good luck on your first day and say that we love you." I look at my dad and really start laughing. I don't know why I am laughing, all I know is I cannot help it. This talk is getting old very fast. "Ino, stop laughing." I can feel my head shake itself. I'm numb to the bones; I don't have control over my body. This is so stupid, I shake back into control, as I look up I'm met with my father's angry eyes.

"So, when are you planning to tell me she's pregnant again? I thought you weren't able to have children dad. I thought the doctor told you it was best if you stopped having children, mom, especially after what happened before. You know what, screw this, I don't want to know." I'm surprised that even came out of my mouth. "Save the sex talk, I've learned quite enough." I seriously have no control over my actions anymore, I just feel it, kind of, as if I'm watching a body, only I can't see what my body was doing or is doing. As I walk away I forgot my banana, ugh, this is so stupid, and looking at my watch, I realize I needed to talk to the girls. I can see them logged in when I signed into my chat.

"Hey, you're finally on, we were getting worried about you." I haven't calmed down yet since I wasn't able to recognize whom I was talking to.

"Sorry, I slept in late, so let's talk clothes, shall we?" I smile, as I finally calm down, no one really needs to know about this, they can't know. At all. Hinata smiles at me and starts to look through her closet, "Hina, babe, you going to start?" She nods at me without turning to me and keeps digging, "girls are we meeting the guys at the tree or in the first quad?"

"The tree, Naruto got his license last week and I don't feel like dying." Temari and TenTen giggle as Sakura and I roll our eyes. "Hina hurry!"

"I got it!" She looked out of breathe; we smiled as she started to pull out a black meshed lace sweetheart dress with jean jacket and white flats.

"I like the dress Hina!" Sakura told her, I kept looking at the dress and her.

"Babe, ditch the white flats and jacket, it'll be warm anyway. Do you have your blue flats still?" She nodded, "wear that, it'll bring less attention to the black." I barely managed to hear the thank you that escaped her mouth, "you know the routine, you pick now!" She stays quiet for about a second or two.

"Temari."

"Ino, this is taking forever, it shouldn't take this long."

"TenTen, it's 5 in the morning, yes it will take forever, shut up and let Temari talk."

"Oooow stingy princess, what's up your ass?" I glare at her, "okay, okay, so I decided on jeans for this occasion in our lives." She went to her closet and pulled out her white tank, black Led Zeppelin off the shoulder crop top, and her light blue ripped jeans, then she picked up her black vans. "What do you guys thinks?"

"You ask us this and never take our advice, so pick someone to go."

"Yeah, you all have shitty ideas, so TenTen go."

"TenTen do not argue, just pick, I want to take a shower," Sakura sighed and shook her hair.

She rolled her eyes and started to pull out teal-colored skinny jeans, black off the shoulder top, and picked up her black zip up combat boots. I made a face at her pants choice, "Ino don't, I like it, get over it."

"I don't wanna be seen with you." She stuck her tongue and finger out at me; I turned to my room and checked the room, "hey what does the weather say?"

"Ino, you just told Hinata it'll be warm out." Sakura squinted her eyes at me as if she was trying to read my mind.

"I forgot, okay, then I know what I'm going to wear," Going to my closet I picked out my favorite dress, a floral mini, I smile and turned around to them, "Forehead, bring your black gladiator looking heels?" She nodded. "Okay, so that just leaves you left, Saki."

She got up and went to her closet pulling out something covered. "Okay, so I decided on going with red, mom and I went shopping actually; don't give me that look pig." How she knew I was giving her the stink eye without actually looking at me, I do not know, but that damn traitor.

"You didn't go shopping with me ugly; I get to give you any look I want."

"Shut up, so what do you think?" She turned around and pulled out a vintage looking dress with sweetheart shape top and a small bow wrapped around the waist. Temari wolf whistled at her and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What shoes?" She turned around and shrugged. "Go and get your black flats, I like that." I thumb up TenTen for the advice and looked at the time: 6:00 AM.

"Alright, well we have an hour before school starts, so who's picking up whom?" Asked Sakura.

"I'll pick you and Hinata up, pig. Cause I need the shoes and Hina lives around the corner." Both mentioned girls nodded, "so I guess Temari will pick up TenTen?"

"No, I'll pick her up; I'll be next to you anyway Temari." TenTen grinned at us, and signed off.

"I really hate when she doesn't say bye." Sakura whined as we all said goodbye to each other.

**A/N: So, I'm finally done with Chapter 2. INO. ****Haha. No one might really care, BUT, my second semester of my first year in college is amazing, and I'm getting more and more ideas for this story! :D So bear with me! I promise it will be worthwhile! Read, Review, criticize, whatever you would like! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Okay, so it has been forever since I last even updated ha-ha. It was the end of my sophomore year and I am graduating this year, whoa time goes by FAST. Anyways I decided to go back and actually FINISH one of my stories lol. I am so late; it's crazy, any ways! Enjoy! After the second class, I will skip to fourth since everyone is by their selves.**

**Xoxo,**

**Polly.**

_**U.S History - Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Ten Ten **_

"Who's the teacher again?" Sakura asked Hinata. She smiled and turned to find the paper with the teachers name written on it.

"Mrs. Yuhi, Kurenai" She smiled at her and Sakura nodded knowing what everyone had said the year before about this woman in particular. As she was going to turn around and talk to Ten Ten, said person had walked in.

"Alright I'm Yuhi, Kurenai, call me Kurenai, I want everyone to pair up with someone; I don't care whether you are new or old; just do it. Okay?" Everyone nodded and started to look for someone. Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw a boy by himself, and told the girls to pair up with each other since Neji already and found one of his other friends.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, and you are?" Sasuke looked up at the pinkette and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sasuke." He looked at her and stayed quiet.

"Are you shy?"  
"No."

"Well, why are you so quiet?"  
"I'm not exactly sure if that's your business." He smirked at her when he realized he had won the conversation, but let it drop to a frown when she opened her mouth to talk, again.

"Well Sasuke, then what's your last name, mine is Haruno."  
"Uchiha."

"You seriously are frustrating, it's insane." She rolled her mint green eyes and waited for him to respond back, but nothing was returned.

"Okay class, I'm sending back two packets, one of them is where I want everyone to do everything on the list by the time the school year ends with their partner, and for the second one it's what we will be doing all year and what you will need, okay, any questions?" Everyone stayed quiet and she nodded and started passing out the packets.

_**Chemistry - Naruto, Ino, and Kiba**_

__"Hey it's Mr. Agawa!" Naruto yelled in his loudest voice causing Ino to red in embarrassment and Kiba turn the other direction pretending he did not know him.

"Naruto, quiet, would you?" Kusushi yelled at said boy and pointed to sit right in front of class. "Since you decided to yell so no one else can hear, you can sit up front, with me." Naruto was about to protest but he yelped in pain when he felt two slender fingers pinch his forearms.

"Naruto if you keep your mouth shut Kiba and I will sit with you, got it?" He nodded and gaining his full smile back on his face. Ino laughed at the blonde boy's attitude change in a matter of seconds, and started laughing. "Naruto, it's your junior year, grow up."

"Okay, I want everyone to find a group with someone the max is four people, it's going to be a long year, and I want you to sit with someone that you won't talk to every time you get a chance to, I have already given you your assigned seats so you can pick your partners, and when ever we have a lab we will sit down at the stations, and when we don't you'll be back at your assigned seats, and if you need help on any assignments you have four options: one, you can always come to me and ask for help, two, ask your neighbors that are around you, three, come to tutoring, I can not stress this enough. This class is hard enough, if you come to tutoring you will get all the help you need, it's held every Tuesdays and Thursdays starting in about a month. Any ways, the fourth option is your partner, and I'm telling you this is your last option. If I see, anyone going to this option first I will send your butt straight to detention. Okay?" He waited for everyone to say something, and then continued, "Okay, I'm passing back a paper on what you'll need from the library here and what you need to buy for this class, everyone needs a notebook only for this class, and it always tells you what we will be learning, alright once you get this paper you can pack your stuff and then search for your partners!" He smiled and watched the kids talk among themselves and pick partners.

_**AVID THREE - EVERYONE**_

"Sakura we're over here!" Said girl walked over to the two blonde-haired people and sat in the back. "Hey how's your classes been so far?"  
"Stupid! I decided to be nice to this kid in my History class, and he was so damn rude." Sakura rolled her eyes and eyed Naruto. "Who's that kid that's supposed to be hanging out with us?" He pointed to her and she sighed, 'I should've figured.'

"Sasuke this is Sakura, and Ino. The rest should be on there way over here." As soon as he said that everyone heard yelling came from across the room.

"Temari, I don't understand why you have to be so damn stupid sometimes."  
"Ten Ten, I'm not stupid, I just have a low tolerance for idiots." She flicked her on the forehead and was about to turn around when Ten Ten punched her in the arm. "Ten, I'm going to hurt you."

"I hope you ladies aren't already fighting on the first day of school. Because, if you are fighting I might have to send both of you to detention already, and I really don't want to fill that slip out. Got it?"  
"Yes Mr. Hatake." Both girls said jointly.

"Good, since today is a half day I'll take roll and you can visit all you want." Everyone let the silver haired man take roll, and once he called the last person in the room went into chaos, people walking around, throwing things, and laughing loudly.  
"Alright, Sasuke, this is Ten Ten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata." Naruto smiled and looked at his friends since freshman year.

"I'll try being nice one more time, and if you aren't going to respond to me the right way, I promise you-" She was cut off when Kakashi called her up to his desk.

"Here's a note from Mrs. Tsunade. She wants you to speak to her after school." She nodded at him, and went back to her seat.

"What's that for Saku?" Ino asked her as she started playing with Shikamaru's hair.

"Ino, let go of my hair."

"No." He sighed and let his eyes close. Her heard giggling from the side and opened his eyes to look at the sandy hair colored girl next to him, "what?"

"Nothing, so Sakura what is it?"  
"I don't know I'll call you guys later when she tells me." She shrugged and put it in her light blue handbag.

_**LUNCH – EVERYONE**_

"Who's going to get lunch? Cause we need to get to a table before everyone snags one." Shikamaru asked everyone and half of them when to get their lunch while everyone went to their bench with the most sun on it.

"Sasuke are going to get lunch when they get back?" Hinata stuttered letting her hand fidget while looking at her lap.

"No, I packed lunch this morning; I'm not into school lunches." She nodded and smiled a small smile at him. He looked at Sakura for a little bit being picked up by some guy in a football jersey and rolled his eyes. He let is dark eyes wander around the school, and noticed the school wasn't as good looking as his last one, but wasn't bad either, it was a small closed campus, he was in a small concrete area surrounded by a tiny cafeteria and classes, an opened tent to let the sun in, which is where they all were sitting, and then a little walk area led to the basket ball courts and the P.E. area. Then there were three quads: one for only history classes, one only for English, and the other is mixed of both. Then there is the second floor for most any art or science classes. He remembered a bigger cafeteria inside and a commons where everyone can sit as well, and it was by the library. He looked back to his friend and his friends. He was amused by the pinkette and the way she was acting towards him, she didn't give up that much he can notice from this morning. Then the raven haired girl with her unique pearl eyes she was sweet, and shy that much he knew, he also knew he was safe from her not acting like a clueless drooling drone, there was his best friend he could clearly see she liked him, he then noticed that the girl with sandy hair and green eyes seemed like all she does want to do is fight with the girl with the buns, when the rest came he shook the thoughts out of his head and got his lunch out, the boy with unique eyes like the raven haired girl seemed so familiar to him, he made a mental note to ask her about him. He ate in silence as everyone chatted away. Then he heard a voice that made him shiver in disgust as he turned his head to a red haired girl with clothes very to tight that showed excessively much cleavage that he was uncomfortable and glasses that showed her wide abnormal red eyes.

"Go away." He rolled his eyes, and turned back to the people surrounding him.

"I promise to make your day worthwhile," she smiled at him, and he looked back to glare at her, making her move towards her friends.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Karin? She thinks she's cool, she's harmless most of the time, but knowing the way she's looking at you, she won't give up on you, she thinks she deserves anything she wants, but on the bright side, she's smart as hell, I mean this girl can do math problems that even I have trouble with sometimes in her head in seconds. You know; if you're into that kind of stuff." Ten Ten said to him, trying to stifle a laugh. Naruto busted in laughter and everyone else followed suit. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore them.

_**ENGLISH 11 – Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata**_

"Jiraiya is our teacher this year," Kiba nodded towards to him, and they looked at the teacher in shock.

"I thought he only taught seniors," Ino said as they showed him their schedules. He nodded for them to take a seat.

"He did, but he's doing juniors this year too, last year seniors said that all he taught was perverted books." Naruto had a nice big fat smile on his face, and Ino had hit him across the head.

"Dumbass quit being such a pig, I swear, boys. Let's go Hinata we'll sit in the back today." The red-faced girl got up and followed her to the back, and waited until the late bell rang and let the teacher talk.

"Alright, so I'll take roll then I'll pass back a sheet of paper on the books we're going to read, and in case anyone heard from last year no nothing is rated R, I need this job so it's mostly PG 13. A lot of the time we'll be analyzing the work we will be reading, you will be seeing after each book there is a list, that list is what we will be doing all year, I recommend you don't lose this paper, because most of the time the homework is on there. When I tell you your homework the first thing you see will be the homework, and I also recommend that you cross it off when you finish it because you will get confused as the year goes by. All right, take a piece of paper out, and write your name, birthday, and age. I also want you to write five things you like and five things you dislike. Okay. Start it now then place it on my desk and then you can quietly talk among yourself until the bell rings, any questions before we start?" He waited and when no one talked he turned around to get the roll sheet as everyone started to write.

_**U.S. HISTORY/LAW – Shikamaru and Temari**_

"Troublesome we have to walk all the way from the back and get here." Temari rolled her green eyes and pulled him to the classroom, and then went to the sits with their last names there. Asuma walked in with a stack of papers.

"When all you signed up for this class you all wrote what you were thinking of doing, so I took time during the weekend, and wrote down each and everyone of you to write me a paper that will be due at the end of the semester, this first month that is all we will be doing in class and then I'll start teaching, come up and find your name and then the instructions the paper has for you, to make it interesting each essay will be written in different forms of ways, and each will give us your input and others, you can write it as an essay, you can write it as if you are a reporter, become creative with it. I will grade it upon the information you have given me, the creativity on it, and whether you learn anything through the entire the semester. Is there any questions?" Shikamaru sighed and raised his hands. "Yes?"

"Alright, when you say creativity, do you mean if I wanted to I can write it as a short story as well as long as all the information is correct?"  
"Writing it as a short story is difficult, but if you feel that you can make any information you get written into it as an actual story, then you may do so. Answer your question?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, anyone else have a question?" Everyone shook their heads, and he continued, "Everyone I will be taking roll, you can start getting your papers."

**A/N: I'm skipping to after school, by the way there is two schools in the same city: Konoha High School and Hokage High School.**

_**AFTER SCHOOL – EVERYONE**_

"Hey Sakura, we actually have some stuff to get from the library, so meet us here, okay?" Neji told her, when they all met up by the commons. She nodded and said bye to everyone and started to walk towards to switchboard.

"Mrs. Tsunade you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked when she got to her office; she nodded her in with a bright smile on her face, "are you okay?"

"Yes fine, I have great news for you!"  
"Really, you do?"

"Yes, how would you feel about doing some medical classes for periods five and six?" Sakura's face lit up, when she remembered putting her application for the new program the school is doing.

"Oh gosh, Mrs. Tsunade I'd love too! Do I start tomorrow?"

"Yes, you'll be leaving school after lunch, and you have to find a ride to go to Hokage High School. Sometimes there won't be periods five and six, but if you want you may come in here, and volunteer in the office. Only if you'd like, I'll go and fix your schedule, come along." They got up and Sakura thought about how cool it is to be learning about medical materials. They got to the computer and signed into the school website and went into the scheduling parts. "Okay, there are two different names, period five is Health care and period six is Internship. Period six they show you exactly what you need to know for a community health school after high school, but this is only part one, part two is senior year, and then Internship is where you go to a certain clinic or hospital they choose, and you can go to that place and internship there through school, someone signs the slip and you can get full credit. Sounds good?" Sakura nodded to the blonde lady in front of her, and grinned; she grabbed her schedule from her, and then ran off to meet up with her friends.

"Hey guys guess what!"

"What?" Naruto yelled her; she smacked his arm giggling, and looked at the group.

"I got accepted into that health program at Hokage High, they're letting me start tomorrow. I have to find a ride, because I have to leave after lunch!" She said all at once, not leaving any space to breathe causing her to suck in as much air as possible then let it out, only to have it knocked out from her again when Naruto, Ino, and Ten Ten tackle her into a hug. She smiled at them, and went to the library to check out her books for the year.

"Hey I'll call you tonight, I need to go home right now and tell my parents!" She hugged everyone including Sasuke who didn't even respond to her and dashed off.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm done, the next chapter is when they are all at home! Ha-ha. Any ways, please read and review! Critics are completely welcomed! **

**Xoxo,**

**Polly**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for the review! :D Nevertheless, maybe I should have explained something. When I wrote MySpace in the first chapter it was when EVERYONE went on it, (x Like I said, I started this story the end of my sophomore year, and now I'm a graduating senior in High School in about four weeks so it's not exactly in style anymore per say lol. But so no one does get confused I will be changing it to either Twitter or Facebook, I haven't exactly decided yet, and it won't be until next chapter so my question is: Would you rather they be on Twitter or Facebook? (: Well, enjoy! **

**I forgot to say that in the story, Sasuke's family is alive and kind of out of character in some ways, and Naruto's family is alive too. It'll make sense a little more as we go on with the story**

**Xoxo,**

**Polly.**

_**SAKURA.**_

"Hey Mom, guess what!" The pink-haired girl yelled the second she got into the house. She had ran two blocks up to get to her house and tell her the good news, and she isn't going to let anyone ruin it. She ran to her mother's room, and tried to open it up but realized it was locked. "Mom let me in, please. Why is the door locked?" Her green eyes wide when she tried to push open the door, her small body not letting her do anything, she started to pound and yell again. Her mind was thinking of the worst possible thoughts, ever since her dad had died her mom has been depressed, and all that was running through her mind was that she was dead. She banged one more time, and it swung open only to have her fall face first on the red carpet. She quickly got up and looked at her mom. She had bags under her eye, and they were blood shot, she noticed she didn't sleep last night, she cried. Sakura hugged her mom and they went back to her black and red bed. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing to worry about sweetheart, I just found some of your dads' old stuff. Brought up memories is all." She hugged her and smiled a small smile on her pale lips. "Did you want to tell me something sweetheart?"

"Oh yeah, I got accepted into the medical program that you helped me sign up for, but it's okay I want to make sure you're okay."  
"Sweet pea, you are my soldier. I honestly don't know how I'd be alive without you, but you know what, this news needs to be celebrated, call everyone, and bring them over, I'll cook dinner and cake just for you."

"Mom, really its okay, all I need to know is you're okay-" Her mom put her finger on her lips and hushed her.

"Cherry Blossom, I just got emotional, I'm perfectly fine, we both need to get up and look pretty, I'll start cooking, and you start calling, okay?" Sakura looked at her worry clear in her eyes, but nodded, and kissed her cheek. She got her phone out and called Ino first.

"Hey Ino, let me three way with Hinata, you do that with Temari." She talked quietly on the phone, and started to dial Hinata. "Hello?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here, hold on, and let me three way Temari." She said and Sakura could hear the being used on the other side, "hey you still there?"

"Yeah, Temari can three way Tenten, and we'll get everyone else to three way the other," she smiled when she saw her mom come out of the bathroom with a red dress that reached her knees, and her make up done. "Mom, you look great!" She kissed her on the cheek and went into her own room to continue the conversation. When they all got onto the phone, she told them of the get together she was going to happen. When she got off it, she realized Sasuke was not on the line with them. She dialed Naruto's number and gets him back on the phone to talk to her, "hey Naruto ask Sasuke if he wants to come with you tonight."  
"Sure thing, but why?"  
"He's your friend, and that means he's our friend too, we'll get him used to us eventually," she smiled and hung up after he told her he would ask him.

She fell onto her pink comforter, and looked at her pale purple colored room; she noticed it was starting to fade, 'I need to paint the room again.' She thought to herself. She looked towards her closet and got up from her bed. She found the dress her mom had gotten her on her last birthday. She never did get to wear it. She took it out and started to heat up her curling iron deciding on having fun tonight.

_**SASUKE.**_

"Hello?" Sasuke asked into the phone. He already knew who it was; he just pretended not knowing so he wouldn't yell into his ear.

"Hey want to go out tonight? Sakura is having a celebratory get together for her medical thing tonight and told me to invite you." He closed his eyes and sighed. He really wanted to go to sleep more than anything in the world. Then a thought struck him.

"Why does she want me to go?"

"She said something about giving you a chance so you can be welcomed in the group. They really do like you, you know. I'm not entirely surprised." He hung up on him so he doesn't haven't to hear Naruto talk so much, growling a little when the phone started to ring again.

"What!" He shouted a little over the phone.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!" His mother shouted to him over the phone. He apologized to her in a heartbeat thinking it was Naruto. "I just wanted to ask if you already ate or you'd like to come out to dinner with your father and me."  
"No Mom, I already ate, a friend of Naruto's celebrating her enrollment in medicals can I go over?" He hated having to ask his parents for anything since they always thought he always go anywhere for sex and drugs.

"Are her parents going to be there?"

"Mother, I promise I will not go out and have sex or do drugs with anyone, but if it makes you feel any better I am pretty sure her parents are going to be there, since it's a celebratory get together."

"Sweetie I just worry, sorry if you feel suffocated, I just love you."

"I love you too mom, but I'm smarter than all of that, you and dad brought me up well, so may I go?" She told him he can and he hung up on her, he went up to his room, and looked at the plain white walls and the dirty clothes, 'I need to clean my room.' He thought to himself and got ready.

_**NARUTO**_

"Hey dad, can I go out tonight? Sakura just got into some medical thing at school and her mom told her that they are celebrating it." Naruto busted into his office and yelled at him in question form.

"Do you have any homework, son?"

"Nope, none at all." He grinned at him and nodded shooing him away. Naruto grinned and ran upstairs and told his mom that he was leaving after he gets dressed.

_**INO.**_

"Hey Mom, I'm leaving to Sakura's house, come if you want. But I'm going to help them get ready," her mom nodded and went to the kitchen to talk to her dad about going over as she left.

_**NEJI and HINATA.**_

"Neji, did you ask if we can go over?" Hinata stuttered shyly as her cousin sat on the couch watching TV. He shook his head and pointed to the office where her father has locked himself in there throwing himself at work. She sighed and went up to the door, and as she raised her hand to knock, she got frightened and went back to the black leather couch. "Please come with me and ask?" He nodded, and got up walking over to his uncle's office. He peaked into the office after knocking.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Uncle but I was wondering if it was alright that Hinata and I go over to Sakura's house to celebrate her enrollment in the medical program at school," He looked up at his brother's son and his daughter and motioned them to come in.

"Hinata, why didn't you ask me instead of your cousin? If you don't get the courage to speak up, I don't know how I'll ever leave the company to you." He lectured her as her eyes started to get watery when the words stung her as if hot boiling water was thrown directly at her.

"I'm sorry Father, won't happen again." She quietly told him, she kept her tears in check when she looked up to him, "may we go celebrate with her and her family?" He nodded and told them to leave since he was busy. As they left the office the tears, she held in came crashing out and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut wanting it all to go away, Neji was about call out to her, but he knew that she just needs to let it out. They both went their separate ways to go get ready.

_**TENTEN.**_

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Tenten asked her as she gently lay on the bed that had her sleeping for months; she was hooked to different equipments as the woman in the coma looked like she wasn't going to be awake for a while. She kissed her pale skin, and out lined her lips where she had two tubes down her throat: one for eating and the second is to help her breath, while she slumbers. "I miss you at home, it's so lonely without. Everyone says hi by the way, they miss going over." She sighs, and gets up from the bed and starts pacing as the doctor comes in.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked her as she looked at her mom.

"I'm okay I guess, what does it look it?"

"She can wake at any moment, everything is normal sweetheart, but if she doesn't wake by the end of the year this year I think you should think of letting go of her, she's been in a coma since January and its August, just think about it. It's your call; we'll do anything we can."

"Thank you, means a lot to me, I'll think about it." She sighed as she left saying goodbye to everyone, walking back to her house she gets ready for her the party. As she walks around the neighborhood making sure she stays in the light as much as she can a noise is heard from the back of her, she speeds her walking as much as she can without making it seem like she's running, the foot from the person that is walking behind her is getting heavier and closer, she makes a run for it, and goes up to a house pretending it's hers only to have it being answered.

"Yes?" A woman who looks about eight months pregnant asks her. Tenten looks at her then behind her. She steps a little more closely to her while the woman steps back.

"I'm so sorry, but someone is watching me, no he's following me, can I please come inside, I promise I won't do anything, you can check me if you want." The woman shook her head, started to laugh, and opened the door a little wider and stepping aside to let her in. "Thank you."

"Why is that man following you?" She asked while closing the door behind her. Tenten hesitated staring at feet as if something interesting was happening; when she looked up, she noticed that she had two other kids. She looked at them and told her the story of being at the hospital with her mom and the call and going home to get dressed. When she finished she noticed the woman was sitting next to her, worry clear in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Tenten, ma'am."

"Such a sweet name, I'll drop you off at your house, I'll be there later tonight after you come back, you are to pack up your stuff and move into my house until your mother comes out of that coma, and I know she will." Ten Ten's eyes brown eyes widened and nodded. As she drove to her house, she realized she didn't even know her name. As if reading her name she said her name was Aika. When she arrived, she got dressed and told her what time she should be home, and that her friend can give her a ride back. When she was done, Aika took her to Sakura's house.

_**KIBA. **_

"Momma can I go over to Sakura's house, she's celebrating getting into medical program, and Hana can't take me because she's at work." His mom looked up from the reports she was looking over and nodded towards him; he smiled and went up stairs. Getting into his room, he sighed and noticed the photo on the table by his bed, 'she's so beautiful, I can't believe I'm going over to help just because she asked.' He thought to himself when he spotted a blonde hair blue eyed girl smiling her arms around the pinkette's waist. He looked at his closet and looked at the floor where is shirts are and the hangers where his jeans are, "maybe I'll try to look nice for her," he silently told himself as he went to pick an outfit.

_**TEMARI.**_

"Kankuro, leave me alone."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Her green eyes slit into daggers when she turned to him, he smirked at her, enjoying his time of bothering her. He raked his hands through his brown hair and laughed, he was sitting on her bed with her own laptop on top of his stomach, and she knew he wouldn't drop it like the last time, because last time he was forced to buy her a new one. It was wobbling on top of him as he was laughing. "Such a sour puss Tem," she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the opening of the door, he got up and left the laptop. As he was leaving, she smacked him across the back of his head and laughed at him as he whimpered in pain, and she started to get dressed.

_**SHIKAMARU.**_

"Did you clean your room?" His mother looked at him with the eyes that say 'don't lie to me boy'. He shook his no and she pointed to the stairs. He rolled his eyes when he turned around. "I don't want your half cleaned room where you shove everything into a pile in your closet like your lazy father, got it? I want it spotless. Then you can go." He turned around when she yelled and he sighed. 'Troublesome woman is making me do things I don't wanna." He sighed to himself, got upstairs, and looked into the white room with little clothes scattered around and his unmade bed. He started to clean and muttered a few colorful words under his breathe.

…

"Okay, I'm done cleaning, can I go now?" He asked her as she checked his room, when she found nothing to scold him about she nodded.

_**EVERYONE AT SAKURA'S HOUSE.**_

Sakura raced to the door to open it for Ino and Kiba when she saw the blonde yelling at her from the front yard. "Hey Pig, come help, I don't know what to wear, Mom has everything figured out already she's cooking inside, and Kiba you can start decorating the dining room and living room." He nodded and went to get he balloons they always keep for quick celebrations like this.

"Forehead calm the fuck down, your panting like a dog, not cute." Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde-haired girl's way to greet her, pulled her to her pink room, and showed her the three outfits she had laid out. Ino picked up the long turquoise strapless dress and the black heels, holding it up to Sakura's body, she shook her head, throwing it to the side she picked up an off white heart shape sleeveless dress and pushed it Sakura's body once again. "Do you have shoes to match this?" She shook her head, "Forehead you should've told me! I would have brought my gold flats!" Sakura shrugged and cracked out a smile. Ino threw that into the pile with the turquoise dress. Looking at the plain red shirt and black polka dotted skirt that is sewed together as a dress she held it up towards Sakura and smiled looking for some red flats that was in her closet. "What do you think?"  
"Mom bought it for me for my last birthday, it's not too fancy is it, will jewelry over do it?"  
"A little, this isn't fancy, light make up too; can you believe that summer is going to be over by next month?"

"Yes, I hate the hot." They looked at each other and giggled. As Sakura stripped to get dressed Ino took out her gray sleeveless dress with a black Southwest print on the front, it was short enough to be a shirt but long enough to be a dress, and her black flat ankle boots, she smiled at Sakura and started to get dressed as well.

"Sakura the girls are here."

"Send them up!" She yelled from the top of the staircase. Not even five seconds later, she heard footsteps going up the stairs. When three other girls' faces popped up, she smiled at them. "We're getting ready in my room."

"Neji is here, he's helping Kiba down stairs." Hinata quietly stuttered, Sakura nodded and helped to bring their clothes to the room.

"You really don't know how proud we are of you Saku!" Tenten yelled into her ear, Sakura smacked her and told her to shut up, "Seriously though, we are."  
"I know." Sakura broken into a fit of laughter when she pouted at her response, looking at the way they are dressed she made a face, "you gals brought clothes right?" They stuck their tongues out and started to take clothes out of the bags they brought with them. Hinata blushed seeing as they stripped in front of her and looked away, "Hinata you're still not comfortable are you?"

"I am." She stuttered.

"Then take those clothes off and show us those boobs!" Turning a deep scarlet in the face she turns and takes out the clothes she brought, pulling out to show the girls the black mini pencil skirt and a navy blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of black bow tied flats. They started whistling when they went to attack her clothes off her, leaving her in her black bra and pink panties. She went to snatch her clothes and put them on immediately. Throwing them into a fit of giggle, after a while of calming down a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Ino asked in a singsong voice.  
"Naruto, when you girls coming down? I'm hungry."

"Only you Naruto would think of food instead of the reason why you were here." Ino exaggerated behind the closed door. Going back, she pointed to Tenten, "your turn bun head." Tenten chucked her shirt at her, and smirked. Looking at the bed, she picked up a pair of laced cut-off shorts and her plain black crop top and showed it to the girls. They nodded in approval and Ino went into Sakura's closet pulling out a simple black strappy sandal. "Wear it. Now." Tenten made a face and sucked it right back up when Ino made a face. "The guys are here, and I'm pretty sure if you girls start dressing like girls they'd screw you in a second!" Temari gasped throwing a pillow, which was on Sakura's bed, at her making her shut up.

"Ino, shut up, you're clueless." Temari gave her a look to keep her mouth shut. She turned around searched for her black sleeveless sweetheart shaped romper that managed to be tangled with shirts and jeans that were thrown around the room, putting it on with her black leather jacket and smiled at them. "What do you guys think?"

"What shoes are you going to wear?" Ino smiled at her. She shrugged and pointed at her to pick something for her. Turning around Ino smirked when she saw a pair of red pumps and showed it to her. Temari's eyes went as wide as it can go and shook her head.

"Hell no, I'm not dressing up and I don't want to kill myself."

"You told me to pick, so wear it." Temari shook her head and sat on the bed arms crossed. Ino sighed and went to the bed; she looked at Temari and tried to tackle her only to have to be thrown on the other side of the bed. "Fine, wear your stupid slippers, dumbass."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Guys! Honestly let's go I'm sure everyone is downstairs, Ino its only dinner calm your tits down." Sakura rolled her green eyes at the blonde-haired girl who was still holding the red pumps up at Temari. Looking back at Sakura, Ino opened her mouth to protest when Tenten put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"She's right, it's only dinner, plus I think I just heard the door bell ring, I think it's the rest of the guys. Come on." Ino licked her hand which instantly left her mouth and glared at her, but giggled when she squealed. "Let's go stupid." All of them walking as fast as they can downstairs their smiles left them when they found out it's only Ino's parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka!" All of them saying their hello went into the dining room table and let their eyes widen at the whole room.

"Kiba, Neji this looks amazing thank you so much." Sakura smiled at the both of them when she saw the streamers and a banner hung up on the pale green wall.

"Thanks, I bought it before I got here, my mom helped me pick it out for you." Ino's eyes glared at him and he looked at quizzically. "What?"

"How did I not know about this? I was with you when Sakura answered the door."

"I didn't want her to know, and you would have told her, so I hid the bag behind her bench swing thing outside, and when you two went upstairs I brought it." He winced a little when her fist collided into his upper arm. "What?"

"You're accusing me of being a gossiper." He rolled his eyes and turned around to talk to anyone he can find which wasn't his best idea when went to face him and stomped on his foot. "Asshole. Learn something, when it's a surprise for my best friend I won't tell her, got it?"

"Fuck Ino, I got it."

"Would you two get a room please, I mean honestly, this is all hilarious and all, but you two flirting is disgusting." Shouted Tenten when everyone stopped laughing at them.

"I was not, and will not flirt with him. Gosh, he just makes me so mad."

"Ditto toots."

"Don't call me that."

"Why toots?" He smirked when he saw that he aggravated her, she raised her hand only to have it stopped by Kiba grabbing her wrist. "Don't." was all he told her, not even letting go or noticed Shikamaru, Naruto, or Sasuke walk in. He didn't even notice when Naruto pushed him a little making him loose his step and collided his lips onto Ino's. Not wanting either to let go, he let his free hand wrap around her waist and her other hand wrap around his neck.

"Mhmm." Someone's voice cleared making everyone turn and Ino and Kiba to let go of each other, blushing as much as two people can. Making the girls giggle and the boys raise their eye brows. "Who's ready for dinner?" Inoichi sternly said not keeping his eyes off of Kiba. Everyone started to file out to help bring out dinner into the nicely decorated room leaving the last one to leave is Kiba.

"Sorry about that Mr. Yamanaka, it was a complete accident."

"It wasn't from the angle I was standing at, whatever your intention is boy keep it in your pants, don't you dare hurt my princess."

"Yes sir, I honestly don't think I should be asking this, but if I wanted to ask her out, would you kill me?" Kiba asked not daring to back down.

"You two been friends for a while, no, but if anything happens to her it's your head I'm going after, got it?" Kiba nodded and waited for Inoichi to walk out first to smile to himself.

After getting all the food to the table, everyone dug in, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. She smiled a little and went to look at her food, acting like it's interesting.

…

"Sakura we are so proud of you dear," Inoichi's wife hugged her as long as she could before going back to where her husband is. She smiled and turned to the only person left at her house, and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke. I would have asked you but I don't have your number." Everything was quiet and he didn't say anything she looked at him for a second longer then looked to the ground, looking back up he stepped a little closer, he reached for her hair and took a leaf that landed between her hair from the light summer breeze.

"Here. I'll see you tomorrow, night." With that he left not even looking back, she let out her breathe that she didn't even know she had sucked in and smiled to her self.

**A/N: Took a while, but it's done, at least the chapter is haha, ohh man, I got a new job, I'm enrolled into an amazing university starting the summer, and I graduate in the 3 weeks, but sign myself out in 2. It's been a good 4 years of high school. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, read, review, criticize anything!  
**

**Xoxo,**

**Polly.**


End file.
